Bones Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Bones, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are in a classroom. Moby is seated at a table. He is writing on a sheet of paper. Annie stands behind him. Her arm is in a cast. ANNIE: I can't believe it...I'm not allowed to skateboard for a whole month. All because I broke my arm. Moby snaps his pencil in half. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Not exactly. I fractured a bone inside my arm. Moby scratches his head. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Hmm...What is a bone? Annie's notebook reads: What is a bone? ANNIE: Let's find out. An image shows a museum. A banner in front reads "Dinosaurs!" Annie and Moby are inside, looking at dinosaur skeletons. Several other kids are looking at them, too. Moby snaps a picture with his camera. ANNIE: Moby, you're not allowed to take pictures. MOBY: Beep. Moby points at something off-screen. ANNIE: Those are dinosaur bones. Dinosaurs, people, and some animals have bones. Images show the skeletons of a dinosaur, Annie, and several animals. MOBY: Beep. Moby points at a plant. ANNIE: Nope, plants don't have bones. Bones come together to form a skeleton. Without your skeleton, we'd look like a puddle of ears, eyes, and hair. Moby imagines what Annie would look like without bones. It scares him. ANNIE: Your skeleton works with your muscles to help you move, and bones help protect important parts. Animations show two young men. One bounces a soccer ball on his knee. The other stands, upright. The ball bounces away from the first young man and hits the second young man in the head. The second young man is not hurt. ANNIE: Hmm...What are bones made of? Annie's notebook reads: What are bones made of? Annie sits on an examination table. A doctor listens to her back with a stethoscope. Moby stands to her right. He presses a stethoscope on her forehead. ANNIE: Cut it out! When I fractured my arm, my doctor explained that bones are alive! They grow and change just like all living things! Bones are made of different layers. An illustration shows a cross-section of a bone, with its different layers. ANNIE: The first layer has all the nerves and blood vessels that help the bones grow. The second layer is really hard and smooth. The third layer is spongy, but it's still pretty hard. The layers of the bone light up as Annie describes them. ANNIE: The middle of the bone has marrow. Marrow is really important because it makes blood cells. The middle of the bone lights up. Blood cells appear there. ANNIE: Luckily, when you break a bone, it can heal. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: The body starts to connect the pieces of the bone together. It's a little soft at first, but soon the bone heals and becomes hard. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: My doctor told me that people have over two-hundred bones. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Well...I don't know all of them. Just the important ones. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What are some important bones? Annie's notebook reads: What are some important bones? Moby is wearing a doctor's lab coat and holding a skeleton. ANNIE: The skull is the set of bones inside your head. It protects the brain. Moby taps his head. ANNIE: The ribcage is the set of bones that are in your chest. It protects your heart and lungs. Annie points out the skeleton's ribcage. ANNIE: The spine is made up of special bones called vertebrae. Moby points out the skeleton's vertebrae. ANNIE: It holds your entire body up and protects the spinal cord! Moby takes the skeleton's hand and waves it in Annie's face. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Right, the hands also have bones, and they connect to your arm bones. The joints are special places in the body where bones connect. And some joints can move and bend, like in the elbows and knees. Animations show an arm and a leg. Their bones and joints can be seen. The arm bends at the elbow, and the leg bends at the knee. ANNIE: Since we have so many important bones, it's really important to take care of them. But how can we take care of our bones? Annie's notebook reads: How can we take care of our bones? Annie and Moby are standing outside on a sidewalk. Annie's arm is out of its cast. She is holding her skateboard. ANNIE: Now that my cast is off, I can finally have some fun! She sets her skateboard on the sidewalk and gets ready to ride it. Moby holds up a safety helmet. MOBY: Beep! Annie stops what she is doing. ANNIE: Er...thanks. I almost forgot, a helmet! It's really important to wear a helmet whenever you skate, horseback ride, snowboard, or ride your bike. Images of the activities appear as Annie names them. ANNIE: I also wear elbow pads, knee pads, and wrist guards. That way I keep my arms, knees, and hands safe. Annie is wearing the safety equipment she describes. ANNIE: I don't want to fracture my arm again, now do I? Moby slurps milk from a carton through a straw. ANNIE: Right, and dairy foods are important, too. Your bones need calcium to stay strong and healthy. I'm so glad I got my cast off! Now my arm is as good as new! Annie carries a pile of books. Moby comes up behind her. He has a big pile of books, too. Annie turns around and accidentally knocks Moby over. One of Moby's arms breaks from his body. ANNIE: Uh-oh, Moby. It looks like you broke your arm. It's going to take weeks to heal. MOBY: Beep. Moby attaches his arm back on his body. ANNIE: Er...maybe not! Category:Transcripts